


Rumors

by Galaxy_Maniac



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Maniac/pseuds/Galaxy_Maniac
Summary: There are rumors started going around all over the school. Who is the culprit?





	Rumors

Lee Jihoon is everyone's best friend. Everyone at his school knows and loves him. A talented young man, his pale and flawless skin, very popular, won trophies for football and baseball, the best teacher's pet- you name it. He's basically the epitome of perfection.

Of course, when someone is popular at school, it will most likely be like this:

"Lee Jihoon, will you go out with me?"

"Jihoon oppa, i like you a lot. Please.. Date me?"

"Jihoon sunbae, I've always admired you from afar...."

Every confession he received will always be turned down. Whether it's from girls,boys, freshmen, seniors, he would still reject them.

No one really knows what Lee Jihoon ideal type would be. And probably would never be known.

\---

One evening after school, he passed by a huge crowd that is gathering in front of the school notice board.

There are people arguing and fighting with each other.

Jihoon tapped Wonwoo's shoulder, "What's going on?"  
Wonwoo sighed and looked at the girl who is crying on the floor.

"There's a post saying Yoo Saehi's was seen going out with older men and been doing compensated dating after school-" He was interrupted when the girl suddenly stood up and slam the notice board harshly.

"WHO PUT THIS HERE?! I WILL KILL YOU!" Then she ran away to who knows where. Jihoon could see there were tears on her face and felt bad for her .

\---

Students at Pledis High thought that was the end of it, but they thought wrong.

Everyday, there would be new pictures and news about other students. All of it are mostly about they best kept hidden secrets.

New day, new victim.

Things went downhill from there. People are being enemies with each other, students went rogue during class, and Jihoon is just afraid.

He doesn't have any secrets (not that he knows of), but he shivers at the thought of someone is stalking their schoolmates and make news about them.

For example,

Student A was caught making out with their physics teacher.

Student B was seen stealing the answer sheets for an upcoming exam.

A group of students were caught doing drugs .

And more.

You would think, "Why would someone do this to their own friends, even schoolmates?"  
The real answer is, not even they know if the people who do this is a student at Pledis High.

The teachers were trying to find the culprit using the school's CCTV, but fails. Everyday, there would be someone going into the monitor room and turn off the CCTVs.

\---

Things getting worse. People are starting to point fingers at each other. Blaming one another.

There are even news about Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Minghao and Mingyu, but we don't need to know about that now.

Jeonghan rubbed Jihoon's back, "Hey, there's nothing for you to worry. It's going to be fine," he said, smiling. Though it was hard, Jihoon nods and smiled back.

"THERE'S A NEW POST ON THE NOTICE BOARD." They heard someone yelled.

"Well, should we go check?" Seungcheol asked, but Seungkwan and Minghao refuses.

"NO! I don't want to see anymore of that!" Minghao said, eyes filled with tears. Jun patted his head, " You guys can go, I'll take care of them."

Jihoon, Jeonghan and Seungcheol walked to the board, and what they saw was very scarred.

'JEONGHAN AND SEUNGCHEOL IS CONFIRMED DATING. PROOFS OF THEM BEING ALONE WITH EACH OTHER BELOW'

Jihoon shakily turns his head towards his two hyungs. The two had eyes that suddenly crave deaths. Both of their faces are very red.

"WHO POSTED THESE?! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT WHEN I FIND YOU!!"

\---

When Jihoon arrives at the school the next day, he notices people are giving him weird stares and death glares. What's going on?

On his way to class, people would purposely bumped his shoulder and make him trips. Now, he's even more confused.

But, when he was about to ask his friends, all of them gave him the same stares like others.

"G-guys, what's wrong?"Jihoon muttered.

Mingyu slammed a piece of paper onto his desk, which made Jihoon jumps.

"You can read it yourself." Wonwoo said as they all leave the classroom.

Jihoon took that piece of paper and stare at the title in horror.

"LEE JIHOON, THE WRITER OF SCANDALOUS POSTS IN SCHOOL"

"N-no.. What.. Is this...?"

He decided to run after his friends and grabbed Vernon's arm.

"W-WAIT! This is all false! I never write anything about you guys! T-this is just some baseless rumor.." Jihoon felt like he was going to cry at that point.

He heard Minghao chuckles, "But hyung, everything that is written on there have some proofs though?"

Jihoon looked back at the paper.  
"Yes, but- this could all just be someone editing these pictures. Besides, why should I post my own news on the notice board!"

Mingyu then scoffed, "The news club said those pictures were sent to them. And they were all about you."

"Jihoon, what were you doing around my area, with a camera on you?" Jeonghan asked.

"I-I was taking pictures of some insects for a science project," Jihoon fumbles with the paper in his hands. His eyes are teary. This is all lies. He would never do this to his friends, nor his schoolmates.

Seungcheol laughed dryly, "Were you taking pictures of insects, or pictures of me and Jeonghan kissing for the whole school to see?"

"No! You got these all wrong! It's not me, I swear" Jihoon still try to cover things up and prove them that it's really not him. But they aren't buying any of it.

"When I think about it, you're the only one in our class that doesn't have any rumor yet." Chan said before leaving, the others following closely behind him.

Jihoon fell to his knees and cried in the hallway. People are passing by, but they don't seem to care. Jihoon put his face in between his knees and thought of what he did wrong.

Suddenly he felt arms wrapped around him and a voice trying to calm him.

"Shh, Jihoon it's okay." the unknown voice spoke.

"W-who are you?" Jihoon asked, not wanting to let go of the man.

"I'm Kwon Soonyoung. You don't have to worry about anything Jihoon. I just want you to trust me and be by my side, always." 

Jihoon was a bit hesitant, but nodded in the man's chest. He needed that comfort at the moment.

But without him knowing, the man who is currently hugging him is sickly grinning.

'I guess all of my competitions are gone now'

The end.


End file.
